


Cut me, Kill me, Penetrate me, and Fuck me

by coffeetheuawc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, bottom vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeetheuawc42/pseuds/coffeetheuawc42





	Cut me, Kill me, Penetrate me, and Fuck me

维吉尔在魔界杀掉的第一个恶魔是一只大腹便便的Red Empusa。那只可笑的虫子将瘦弱的维吉尔当做了晚餐，藏在干枯眼眶内的两颗小豆子狡黠地打量着浑身是伤的维吉尔，搓动着锯齿形状的前肢，像是在屠宰场即将切开一只小牛犊，将它的肠子和心肝全都划拉出来。  
可是这只Red Empusa面对的不是一只初生的小牛犊。  
刀光闪过，长长的利刃从它腹部最柔软的部分切入，带出一连串的血红晶体。虫子嘶鸣挣扎着，非人的瞳孔死前对上一双冷蓝色的眼睛。维吉尔将阎魔刀抽出来，虫子的眼睛翻起，靠近伤口的筋肉翻涌挣扎，红色的晶体像是他以前看到的火树银花一样在半空中炸裂；虫子倒在地上，不断抽搐，肿大的肚子上下起伏，连带着肚子上的伤口一并不停流出人血一样的晶体，顺着虫子的沟谷缓缓流下。维吉尔看着眼前这一幕，身体再次开始颤抖，却不是因为劫后余生的后怕。  
他的腿软了，下身第一次有了象征着脱离孩童时期的湿意，因为面前这死与生交接的时刻，因为其中蕴含的暴力和苦痛的美学；阿努比斯与海奎特仿佛在疯狂做爱，争夺着主动权。而最终死亡赢得了这场胜利。虫子的眼睛空洞下去。他的胸膛向着天空挺起最后一次，绝望地捕捉着生命的气息。然后他的身躯化为灰烬，只留下一地红色晶体。  
维吉尔拄着阎魔刀走过去，跪在那只虫子生前所在的地方，从地上捧起红晶塞进嘴中。

叛逆从他的胸膛中间穿过，将他的心脏挤到了一边，将他的肺叶积压出血。维吉尔感到呼吸有些困难，但将他钉在墙上的但丁比他看起来更惨。他的背上凌乱地插满了蓝色的剑刃，像是破烂的蓝鸟剩下的为数不多的羽毛；阎魔刀自侧腹插入，卡在了他脊柱骨骼的中间，让他每动一下呼吸都在颤抖。可是但丁的下半身在凶猛地操着维吉尔已经被彻底撑开的穴口，每一次都比之前进入的更深，每一次都带出了更多的血沫和碎肉，有些是维吉尔脏器的碎片。  
“老哥，维吉尔，你……”但丁胡乱含着他的名字，咬着牙红着眼，将痛呼全部吞在嗓子眼里。他拿起放在旁边的水果刀，将维吉尔想要触碰自己的手钉在地摊上。维吉尔硬得更痛了，阴茎可怜地留着水祈求主人或者主人掌控者的恩赐，但是但丁只是笑着用牙齿从他肩头撕下一块皮。  
“操你，维吉尔，这让你这么兴奋吗？”  
维吉尔随着但丁律动上下颠簸的头勉强点了下。他抽出插在但丁斜方肌上的一只幻影剑，盯着那处的血液从那狭窄的伤口呲出来，让他联想起但丁高潮时，白色的精液离开马眼，上面还带着他的血液和脏器碎片的样子。于是他更加主动地将腿缠上但丁的腰，将身体主动抬离迎合但丁的撞击。但丁因为他穴肉的收缩倒吸了一口冷气，嘴里冒出维吉尔没听过的词汇，不过想来应该是人类的一些脏话。他握住维吉尔结实扁平的臀部，稍微调整了下姿势，然后将维吉尔拉向自己的同时，狠命撞了上去。  
维吉尔感觉自己的眼眶收紧，连带着自己的穴肉一起。眼泪涌了出来，模糊了他眼中但丁带着狠劲的脸，和湿润贴在额前的刘海。他开始流眼泪，不仅仅是因为快感。  
但丁。  
但丁的汗水落下来，夹杂着血腥味砸在他嘴唇上。维吉尔舔去那湿咸温暖的体液，尝到了里面生命的气息。但丁无比鲜活的神情却让维吉尔想起被自己曾经杀死的魔物那一双双空洞的眼睛。  
魔界是个没有生命力的地方，一切在那里都在痛苦地死去和腐烂。自从维吉尔达到了魔界，他的人生中只剩下杀与被杀的恐惧。每次维吉尔看着那些被猎杀掉的恶魔的脸，想象的是自己会是其中一员的可能性。战斗带给他性冲动，生命与死亡搏击的过程让他体内湿透，但唯独死亡本身让他身怀恐惧。维吉尔将幻影剑插满每一个妄想攻击他的恶魔，欣赏血液喷涌而出，连带着生命挣扎离开体内的瞬间，但是每次这之后迅速降临的死亡和产生的联想都让他战速不已。维吉尔在魔界从来没有见过但丁这样的生命，鲜活，生机勃勃，他在但丁身上只能看到生命的产生然后旺盛地壮大，看不到死亡被生命攻克的那一刻。  
但丁。  
维吉尔眼泪更多的涌出。他撕裂了手上的伤口，所以他的手能从水果刀中解放出来。维吉尔拥抱住但丁，将血液涂满他的后背，就像不久后但丁就会用精液涂满他的体内一样。他只用一个瞬间，将幻影剑全部扒出，让血雾像是艳红的帷幕一样盖住了两人，然后跟着但丁一起达到高潮。  
但丁持久的生命力是让他一直活在恐惧中的人生唯一安心的事物。


End file.
